


Tayuya's Footastical Song

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story about Tayuya from Naruto who discovers a lost note that can hypnotize people to be obessessed with the player of the flute's feet. Tayuya called this... The Footastical Song.





	Tayuya's Footastical Song

Deep in the forest, a Shinobi named Barry headed for a certain area that had a certain, distinct sound. Reports came in of music that filled the air around that part of the forest and that it was strange for music to be playing at all. Barry kept running through the woods, noticing the music growing louder and louder. A little bit of time passed and Barry reached a small open field surrounded by trees and a rock in the middle. On the rock sat a girl with unruly red hair that was kept underneath a black hat. She wore a tan tunic and a pair of black shorts black Shinobi sandals, playing a flute that played wonderful but slightly out of tune must. He had recognised the girl as the Sound Village ninja: Tayuya. She looked up at him, still playing the flute and smiled.  
“Well well…” Tayuya laughed. “Looks like my music has driven out a rat.”  
Barry had always been cautious about his targets, as he knew how dangerous Tayuya was. But he still stepped forward towards her.  
“What are you doing here?” Barry asked.  
Tayuya stepped off the rock and walked towards him with the flute in her hand.  
“Just trying to play this weird, ancient musical note I found and adding it to one of my flute songs to see how it plays out.” She replied.  
“Ancient?” He asked.  
“Why yes…” Tayuya smiled at him only inches away from him as she looked at him. “Yes. You’ll make an excellent one.”  
Barry stepped back immediately.  
“What are you talking about?!” Barry shouted at her.  
“Silence you piece of crap!” Tayuya shouted back. “You’ll learn your place at my feet!”  
Barry gasped and blushed a little.  
“Yo-You… Your feet?” Barry stuttered.  
“Seems like you would enjoy that idea.” Tayuya laughed. “How pathetic! Wanna get near them?”   
Barry knew how dangerous she was and was on a mission himself. He couldn’t let himself be distracted.  
“No!” Barry replied. “You are coming with me!”  
Before Barry could react, Tayuya started playing her flute, playing a tune that hit Barry’s ears. She kept playing as Barry stopped moving. He tried to move but it was impossible as his body felt weak. Suddenly, the tune changed to something weird, but beautiful. Barry’s mind went all blank, slowly being filled up. His mind suddenly started pouring of visions of feet. Lots of feet and how soft and smooth they were. Despite it being feet, there was only one girl he knew that had that kind of colour tone to her feet. It was Tayuya’s. The music filled and warped his mind. On the outside, Tayuya kept playing her flute song as Barry stood there with a blank expression on his face. In Barry’s mind however, it filled up with Tayuya’s feet and Barry started falling in love with her feet. Tayuya stopped playing but the song played on loop in Barry’s mind.  
“Haha such a pathetic boy!” Tayuya laughed. “You have fallen under my footasical song. An ancient flute note turned into song that lures men to my irresistible feet.”  
She looked into Barry’s eyes and slapped him hard.  
“Get down on the ground slave! I am your Mistress now!” Tayuya commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Barry replied as he got down on the grass, laid there as she stepped on his stomach with her sandaled feet.  
“Dirty rat wanting to be at my feet!” She laughed and teased.  
Tayuya stepped on his face hard with her sandaled foot, rubbing it into his face.  
“Who do you serve!?” She shouted.  
“You Mistress Tayuya.” Barry replied.  
“Whose irresistible feet do you love!?” She shouted.  
“Yours Mistress Tayuya.” Barry replied.“  
Whose irresistible feet do you live for and only want to worship!?” She smiled.  
“Only yours Mistress Tayuya.” Barry replied.  
“Good boy…” Tayuya smiled. “I guess my song worked on you after all.”  
She burst out laughing as she rubbed her other foot in his face before stomping down on his chest hard while laughing.  
“How stupid!” She laughed. “You fell under so easily. Why don’t you bite down on the tip of my sandals?”  
Barry obeyed under Tayuya’s power as she played her flute a little, biting down on her sandal as she wriggled her foot out of the sandal. She kept playing as she wriggled her foot out and then stopped.  
“Now the other!” She shouted as Barry did the exact same, exposing her soft, sexy barefeet.  
Tayuya laughed as she rubbed her barefeet in his face.  
“Kiss!’ She shouted as Barry kissed them as she kept grinding her feet into his face.  
She kept laughing evilly as she kicked his face.  
“Why don’t you show me how much you have fallen in love with my feet slave!?” Tayuya commanded. “Sniff and Worship them!”  
“Yes Mistress Tayuya.” Barry said muffled under her superior, powerful feet as he inhaled the smelly stench.  
“Smelly aren’t they?” She laughed. “Really smelly for feet that have only been placed on this rock all day.”  
“Yes Mistress Tayuya. But I love them Mistress Tayuya.” Barry replied, still muffled under her feet.  
“Good boy slave.” Tayuya smiled. “That is all you are. A useless boy who is my obedient foot slave.”  
She stomped both her feet on Barry’s face hard.  
“Now your mouth!” She commanded.  
Barry started kissing Tayuya’s feet passionately as Tayuya wriggled her feet, rubbing them more into his face. She then decided to move one foot over his eyes like a blindfold as she raised her other foot inches above him.  
“Tongue!” She shouted.  
Barry opened his mouth, sticking his tongue above his face as she stroked her feet over his tongue, making him lick her sole up and down for 5 minutes before switching her feet over and giving them the same treatment. Tayuya looked down smiling.  
“Very good boy slave.” Tayuya smiled evilly.  
“Thank you Miss…” Barry replied but was then cut off when Tayuya shoved her foot deep into his mouth.  
“Suck it!” She shouted.  
Barry sucked her foot hard as his tongue was being pressed down in his own throat. Tayuya moved her feet so that she made Barry suck on the ball of her foot.  
“Mmhmm.” Tayuya watched with pleasure. “Always wanted my feet worshipped by a disgusting peasant but no one wants a tomboy.”  
Barry kept sucking Tayuya’s heel harder as she removed it and switched feet, smiling down at her new slave.

After another 10 minutes on her other foot, she raised her foot up a little.  
“Suck my toes slave!” Tayuya ordered.  
Barry nodded as she wriggled her toes in his mouth as he sucked them all at once, licking in between each toe. Tayuya tried to remain dominant but she let out a moan from how amazing it felt.  
“Now the other foot.” She said, biting her lip, switching her feet around as Barry sucked on her toes hard.  
Tayuya moaned a little more, biting her lip.  
“You want to be at my feet forever slave.” She moaned as she removed her foot from his mouth.  
”Yes Mistress Tayuya.” Barry replied. “I am yours forever.”  
“Damn right!” Tayuya laughed as she started playing her flute again, rubbing her foot hard into Barry’s face. “Once I play this footastical song again, your mind will be wiped and only be worthy at my superior tomboy feet. But first, it’s time for being abused. As um… Punishment for making me moan a little.”  
Tayuya grinned evilly as she kicked his face with her barefoot before stepping on his throat a little, making Barry choke a little. She stomped her foot down violently on his face, realising that Barry was a strong Shinobi who could deal with that kind of pain. She grabbed Barry’s nose with her toes, squeezing his nose tight.  
“Now it is time to be mine forever and ever!” Tayuya laughed, playing her flute.  
The tune that hit Barry’s ears again as his mind started being emptied of everything and everyone he knew, except for the time since he fell under the footastical song the first time. Barry’s mind filled with visions Tayuya’s feet and them being worshipped in many, many ways. The song continued for 10 minutes before she stopped smiling.  
“Slave?” She smiled. “You are only a slave.”  
“Yes Mistress Tayuya. I am only your slave. Nothing else Mistress Tayuya.” Barry responded.  
“Perfect pathetic slave!” Tayuya laughed as she knelt down, sitting on his chest as she pulled out a collar and leash.   
She placed the collar around Barry’s neck tight and tied the leash on his collar, as she pulled it tight.  
“Excellent! Now you are more like my slave. My pet I should say.” Tayuya smiled, bursting out laughing, her chuckles full of evil.  
She placed her feet over Barry’s face again, rubbing them into his face for a few minutes before getting off him, standing up.  
“You will crawl like the pathetic piece of trash you are!” Tayuya shouted.  
“Yes Mistress Tayuya.” Barry obeyed.  
She knelt down to him, slapping his face gently and placing her sandals in his mouth.  
“You will carry these for me in your mouth that only deserves the dirt off my feet!” She ordered. “I am going to walk around barefoot and show you off to my friends. And then you will clean them in front of them understood slave?!”  
“Yes Mistress Tayuya.” Barry replied, obeying her orders.  
And so, Barry was lured and forced to be Tayuya’s pathetic foot slave for the rest of his life. All thanks to a lost, ancient, hypnotic note that only Tayuya can play: The Footastical Song.


End file.
